


Good Boy

by doodlestrudel



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe I'm even posting it, I don't know what the fuck this is, I'm in way too deep, M/M, Pretend they have accents, Sexual Content, Suck It and See mop hair, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/pseuds/doodlestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles wants Alex to visit him at the hotel he's staying at. It's been awhile, and they've missed each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on the Tumblr blog AlexTurnerThirst, and I've decided to post it on here as well. This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfic, so hopefully you all like it. :)

'I'm in room 302. See you soon.'  
  
  
Alex sat up in bed and read the text lighting up his phone before tossing it aside into the sheets. He stood abruptly and rushed over to his closet, opening it and rummaging around for a pair of jeans. He also chose an old t-shirt, one that would be much more form fitting on him now that he'd gained a bit of muscle on his chest and arms. He dressed quickly and took a look at himself in the full length mirror propped against the wall, smoothing his hair down in the back where it stuck up and pushing the longer strands away to the sides of his face. It only took about five seconds for the hair to fall right back into his eyes, half covering them. He sighed and shrugged, proceeding to find a pair of boots to tug on, grabbed his phone and jacket, then headed out to his car.   
\---  
He felt a wave of excitement overtake his body as he gently knocked on room 302's door. He never knew what exactly to expect during these meetings, he just knew that by the end of them, he was always shaking with pleasure.  "Come on in, love. Been waiting on you."  
Alex looked down and tried to bite back his smile as he entered, pushing the door shut behind him and locking it. He quietly made his way to the center of the room and stood there, finally allowing himself to look up.

Miles was licking his lips, his eyes wandering appreciatively over the body before him, drinking it in. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" he murmured. He smiled as he watched Alex lower his head slightly, his cheeks painted a bright pink. "Oh, don't be shy, darlin'. Now, how 'bout you come over here and sit down?" he proposed, patting his thighs. "You're much too far away for my liking." 

Alex slowly staggered over to the chair that Miles was sat in, leaning forward to grasp onto the armrests, steadying himself as he sunk his left knee down beside the outside of Miles' leg, his right quickly following suit. He lowered himself down until he felt Miles' knees pressed into his backside. He rested his hands on his own thighs, his fingers digging slightly into the tightened flesh. His warm chestnut eyes peered out through his hair at his lover, patiently awaiting his next demand.

Miles reached out to twirl a strand of Alex's hair in his fingers, admiring the soft feel of it. "I like how this looks on you. I've always liked it when your hair has had some length to it." He dragged his fingers down Alex's cheek, sliding to his jaw and throat, brushing his Adam's apple as he stopped at his protruding collarbones. "Beautiful sight, you are; an absolute angel" he remarked. His index finger slipped inside the collar of Alex's shirt, rubbing slightly at the expanse of skin he found there before hooking the material around his finger, tugging at it. "This is quite tight, isn't it? Must be a bit uncomfortable. Let's fix that, yes? Take it off."   

Alex's breath caught in his throat at the words, he could feel his pants already beginning to tighten, unable to contain his excitement at the feel of Miles' previous touch, and the anticipation of what's to come. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt, wasting no time in ridding himself of it. He licked his lips and watched eagerly as Miles ran his hands across his stomach, stopping to hold onto his sides. He let a slight whimper slip out as he felt Miles' thumbs rubbing circles into his warm skin. 

"I missed you, love. Especially seeing you like this. Tell me, have you missed it, too?"  Miles questioned Alex.   
"Mhm" Alex replied, his eyes heavy lidded, still staring down at Miles' hands. Miles instantly stopped his soft touch, his nails dug into Alex's skin as he raised his brow. "No no, you're going to answer me properly, and address me in the correct manner. Now, we'll try again. Have you missed this, Alex?" his tone much harsher than before.   
  
Alex's eyes quickly shot up to meet Miles' dominating stare. He licked his lips and swiftly replied, "Yes, daddy, I've missed this" his voice rough with desire. 

Miles smirked, satisfied with the answer to his question. "So much better." he praised. He wrapped a hand around the back of Alex's neck, pulling him forward into a kiss. He traced his tongue along Alex's bottom lip, his other hand splayed across his lower back. Alex immediately let him in, groaning into Miles' mouth as their tongues rubbed together. Miles bit at Alex's lip and ran his hand up his back, then scratched down his skin, marking him as his own. He pulled away from Alex's mouth and looked down to see him already fully hard, straining against his jeans. 

"Look at you, already hard for me." Miles licked the hollow of Alex's throat, causing him to sigh sweetly. "Doesn't take much, does it?" He bit down on the now wet spot, and Alex moaned out in delight. Miles smiled against his skin. He reached down and skimmed his fingers across Alex's clothed cock. Alex whined and bucked his hips against Miles' hand. Miles grabbed Alex's hips and pulled him closer, then tugged his right leg to be between both of his own, forcing Alex's crotch against his left thigh. He was certain Alex could feel how hard he was as well.

Alex grabbed onto Miles' shoulders, rolling his hips down slowly, desperate to feel pressure on his cock. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Miles squeezing his ass, then continuing his earlier attack on his neck. He threw his head back and groaned, low and deep in his throat. He grew impatient with the lack of attention Miles was giving his cock, and, deciding to seek relief himself, began grinding against Miles' thigh. 

Miles bit Alex's collarbone as he felt him humping his leg, intending to leave him thoroughly bruised. He pulled back to watch Alex, moaning above him as he got himself off. His voice reaching a higher and higher pitch as he thrusted. "You're such a fucking slut, Alex. Your pants aren't even off and you're already close to coming undone." Miles taunted, slapping his hand on Alex's ass.

Alex moaned louder and grinded harder, digging his fingers into Miles' shoulders. He could feel himself getting close. "Oh fuck, Alex, look at you. Getting yourself off on nothing but my leg. Fucking whore. You're daddy's little whore, aren't you?" Miles growled out as he reached up, pushing Alex's hair back out of his face, then pulling on it.  
  
Alex's eyes rolled back as he loosely wrapped his arms around Miles' neck and dropped his head down to his shoulder, quickening his pace on Miles' leg. "Yes daddy, I'm your little whore. I love being your fuck toy. I love it so fucking much, daddy" he whimpered, feeling his balls tightening. 

"Come for me, Alex, I want you to fucking come now" Miles urged him, his nails raking down Alex's back, his teeth sinking into his neck. "Daddy, daddy, daddy" Alex babbled, moaning loud and high as he finally came, shuddering and gasping for air as he tucked his face in the crook of Miles' neck. His movements slowly came to a stop, and he curled against his lover, ignoring the uncomfortable wet feeling in his jeans. Miles wrapped one arm tightly around Alex's waist, the other stroking his hair, listening as Alex caught back his breath.   
  
"You're such a good boy, Alex" he whispers, turning his head so he can kiss Alex's parted lips, red and full. "Such a good boy." Alex could only look up at Miles and smile, his eyes shining bright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [tumblr](http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
